Lullaby
by xXBleedingCrimsonTearsXx
Summary: I sunk the blade deeper than normal into my wrists. Twice on each wrist. I closed my eyes. I wasn't planning on opening them again. A picture appeared before me, even though my eyes were still shut. The image before my eyes shocked me. Warnings: cutting, suicide, depression. KibaHina.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! Please don't ignore.

This story contains depression, suicide and cutting.

Don't ignore the warning and rating and then complain. You have choice whether to read or not.

I don't own Naruto or the characters. No plagiarism.

Thank you to all who read, review, follow and favorite.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 1 (Kiba's POV)

I flung myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

I was sick and tired of living. I couldn't take it anymore.

But first you need to know what led up to this.

The cutting. And the suicide attempt.

I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And I'm sixteen.

My dad left our family when I was five. He left my mom to raise me and my sister Hana alone.

My mom went and got a job. She's a owner of a kenneling business. And she's hardly ever home. Hana is a veterinarian. She's not home often either.

It's just me and my dog Akamaru.

I'm secretly happy my father left. He left when I was young. My only memories of him are him touching me. It felt odd. He told me that everyone did it and it was perfectly normal.

When I asked my best friend Naruto, he said no one had ever touched him in those places and to ask someone else.

I did. No one else's parents had done what my dad did.

But I think if I told anyone what I think happened, they would think I was crazy. I know now. And I hate him for it.

Things got worse.

In middle school, the entire school turned on me. Except my small circle of friends.

A day never went by without some sort of physical or mental torture.

I began cutting in seventh grade. When our health class first learned about it, most everyone was disgusted by the thought. I pretended to be. Secretly, I was intrigued by what would drive a person to do that.

After homework and Facebook chatting with friends, I spent that night doing research about self harm. Before I knew it, I had to get ready for bed.

When I walked in the bathroom to brush my teeth, I saw my mother's razors in the medicine cabinet. I grabbed a clean one. Then I broke off the bottom edge. And slipped the blade into the skin on my wrist.

Leaned against the wall. Slid to the floor.

The feeling was wonderful. And I wanted to experience it again.

And I cut again. And again. And again.

My troubles didn't end there.

Hinata Hyuga, the girl I have loved since sixth grade, fell in love with Naruto Uzumaki. It killed me to see her blush when he spoke to her, or stared at him during class. I think I was the only one to notice. Not a day goes by when I don't wonder if she could ever love me. Or if she's gotten over Naruto. It broke my heart when she came to my house crying after learning Naruto was gay and dating Sasuke Uchiha, who is bi.

Then I joined the football team. It was one thing that made me happy. Until freshman year.

I tried out for JV, but Coach Kakashi put me on varsity. I was excited, but sad to leave my friends on JV. Especially since I was the only freshman. Coach Asuma also made me a starter.

The upperclassmen didn't like that. So they decided to put me in my place.

At least that's what they told me when about a dozen of them raped me in the locker room.

I quit the team. I almost didn't quit after seeing Coach Asuma's face when I told him.

But I still can't go into the locker room without having a panic attack.

Asuma still tries to talk me into joining again when I'm in his class. I want to. But I can't.

They filmed it. The rape. And posted it on Facebook.

The bullying got worse. Someone put a sign on my back saying: "I'll sleep with anything with a hole."

When I ran out of room on my wrists and forearms, I started cutting my thighs, legs, and stomach.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had dealt with the abuse for four years. I constantly felt like I was all alone. Like nobody cared about me.

If no one cares about me, what's the point in staying alive? What's the point in prolonging my pain and misery?

I pulled my blade out of my drawer. And sunk it into my wrists.

I went deeper than I ever had before. Twice on both wrists.

The blood flowed out more profusely than ever.

I closed my eyes.

I wasn't planning on opening them again.

AN. This is not a oneshot! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or any characters. No plagiarism.

Chapter 2

I didn't open my eyes. But a picture still appeared.

My friends and family were all sitting in rows in front of a casket. My teachers. The football coaches. Some kids from school who weren't my friends. They didn't bully me. Only ignored me.

All the seats were full.

Hana was standing in front of the wooden coffin, giving a speech.

No one could hear her. The tears and sobs were too loud. She eventually broke down and started crying.

I was shocked to see the body in the casket was me.

The long sleeves were rolled back ever so slightly. I saw the angry red cuts I'd inflicted.

I didn't know what to do. I was looking in on my own funeral.

I turned and saw Hinata. She had bent her head down. Her long, beautiful purple-black hair had fallen into a curtain over her face. But I still saw the tears dropping into her lap.

Hinata? Crying over me? The thought seemed so out of this world.

Why would she? Why should she care about me? I had always thought she'd never love me.

And she doesn't deserve me. She deserves better. Not someone so broken and scarred.

When I looked back at the scene, the funeral was ending and people were driving to the cemetery.

Except Hinata, who drove home. The image followed her home.

She ran into the house and threw herself onto her bed sobbing. A few minutes later, she sat up and looked at a picture on her nightstand.

It was a picture of me and Hinata at the Konoha River. By the waterfalls. I had taken Hinata and thrown her in the pool the waterfall emptied into. Then I ran after her and we splashed around.

At that moment, I'd picked her up bridal style and was going to throw her again.

I did. But someone took that picture before I did.

I had no idea Hinata owned a copy. She stared at it, still sobbing.

I wanted to comfort her. Tell her everything would be ok.

But I couldn't.

I had never told anyone what I was going through.

A new image. Hinata was sitting by a gravestone. She was talking, tears streaming down her face.

It was my gravestone.

Hinata left. My mom came and did the same thing as Hinata. So did Hana.

And Naruto.

And my circle of friends. All at different times. Sadness, regret, bitterness, anger. The various emotions I saw in that picture.

The rapists. Expressing regret and remorse.

My father.

Seeing him was a shock. Like the others, I couldn't hear what he said, but I knew what emotion he was feeling.

Regret for leaving. For not being a better father.

I saw no sign that he felt bad about molesting me.

Maybe I'm imagining it. Maybe he didn't really molest me.

But I doubt it.

Seeing Naruto and Hinata was the hardest.

Hinata cried. I heard her.

"Kiba, I wish I could have told you I love you before you killed yourself." she choked out.

I didn't expect that. Hinata actually loves me? I never thought she or anybody else ever would.

And Naruto.

"Why? Why Kiba? Why didn't tell anyone what you were feeling? What you were going through? We would've helped you!"

Yes. You would.

All these tears and all this pain.

And I caused it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** I would like to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the shooting in Aurora, Colorado.

I don't own Naruto. No plagiarism.

Chapter 3

Seeing all those people crying was awful.

Then I saw something else.

I was sitting at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Choji and Sasuke. Laughing and talking. It was the Saturday before freshman year started.

I was at the bar next to Naruto. He had gone to the bathroom and playfully shoved me when he came back.

I took a small handful of ramen and threw it at him.

He tossed some back. I ducked and it hit Tenten. Tenten threw ramen at Naruto. Naruto emptied his ramen cup on Tenten's head. I emptied mine on Naruto's.

Before long, most of the group was engaged in a food fight. Except Shikamaru, who mumbled, "How troublesome." and laid his head on the counter and went to sleep.

He wasn't asleep for long after I dumped his soda on his head.

After that, he joined in.

Ramen was flying everywhere. Some dumped their drinks on each other. Sasuke was covered in soy sauce. Naruto in sweet and sour sauce.

Teuchi came out of the kitchen and bellowed, "What is going on out here? You are not animals!"

"Well, Akamaru is." I said, pointing to the dog who was eating ramen of the floor along with Choji.

"Don't get smart with me! You six are banned from my restaurant for an entire week! Now out!" Teuchi boomed, pointing to the door.

"NOOOO!" cried Naruto.

We walked out, dragging Akamaru and Choji. Who each were still after the ramen on the floor.

Naruto was in tears. "I can't believe I'm banned from Ichiraku for a week. A whole week! How will I survive?"

"Relax idiot. You can live without ramen for a week." Sasuke said.

"But Ichiraku is the best! I can't go without eating ramen for a whole week!"

"You can get ramen someplace else. They even sell Ichiraku in the grocery store. Besides, that food fight was fun." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess it was."

"Can we go get food somewhere else? I'm still hungry and you guys wouldn't let me finish your ramen!" Choji shouted.

We all laughed.

"Let's change first. Naruto and Sasuke even have sauce in their hair." Tenten suggested. "And I remember shoving ramen down Shikamaru's pants." she added.

We decided to meet at a Indian restaurant afterwards.

Then another image flashed in my mind.


End file.
